Electric twist
by lumus-maxima
Summary: ¿Puede llegar a existir algo, que para Oliver Wood, sea más importante que el Quidditch? Es la pregunta que se repite Katie Bell todos los días desde que le conoce.
1. I

**_Harry Potter, así como su trama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo ha salido de la imaginación de Rowling._**

* * *

¿Qué os encontrareis aquí? Pues un conjunto de Drabbles sobre **Oliver Wood y Katie Bell** (Siguiendo más o menos la estructura de otra de mis historia _"I will wait"_ un **Seamus/Lavender**. _Cof cofPublicidad encubiertacof cof_).

* * *

—¿Hace un día estupendo para entrenar no creéis? —Dice Oliver, entrando animadamente en los vestuarios.

—¿Un día estupendo? —Refunfuña Alicia por lo bajo a Katie.

—Oliver. —Empieza Fred. —Son las siete de la mañana ¡De un sábado!

—Si esto es una broma. —Sigue George. —Aun te queda mucho que aprender.

Harry bosteza con ganas mientras asiente, dándole la razón a los gemelos.

—¡No seáis quejicas! —Dice su capitán. —¿Acaso teníais otra cosa mejor que hacer?

—¡Dormir! —Responde Angelina, malhumorada.

—Ya dormiréis mañana. —Les dice mientras saca su libreta de jugadas.

—O cuando estemos muertos. —Aporta Alicia. —Que a este paso será hoy mismo ¡Por Merlín Oliver esto ya roza la tortura!

—Tenemos que ganar la Copa. —Responde él, tan tozudo como siempre. —Es mi último año aquí, me niego a terminar Hogwarts sin haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Cómo capitán…

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. —Le corta Fred. —Llevamos escuchando el mismo discurso año tras año. —Oliver le fulmina con la mirada, Fred le sonríe. —Pero tranquilo capitán, que este será nuestro año.

—Daremos el cien por cien de nosotros, Oliver. —Sentencia Katie, segura de sí misma.

Oliver le dedica una enorme sonrisa que hace que sienta un poco revuelto su estómago. Seguro que se debe a que aún no ha desayunado, piensa, con todas las prisas del entrenamiento y eso.

—Así me gusta Katie. —Le dice. —¿Por qué no podéis vosotros mostrar el mismo entusiasmo que Bell? —Regaña al resto de sus jugadores.

—Porque a nosotros no nos motiva lo mismo que a ella. —Bromea George. Ganándose de paso una colleja de Angelina.

Katie nota como sus mejillas comienza a arder.

Harry y Fred mal disimulan una pequeña risa y Alicia les da una patada. Cuando quieren, tanto ella como Angelina, resultan ser de armas tomar.

Oliver, para no variar no se ha dado cuenta de nada, ya que está ensimismado pasando las hojas de su libreta.

Katie suspira pesadamente. Debería estar acostumbrada, para Oliver Wood el mundo se resume en una única cosa.

Quidditch, quidditch y más quidditch.


	2. II

Se había dejado llevar por la emoción y no se dio cuenta de la hora que era cuando decidió dar por finalizado su entrenamiento.

El toque de queda ya había pasado hacía un buen rato, como se encontrase con algún profesor o con Flich y su gata se metería en problemas.

Sólo esperaba que, si algún perfecto era el encargado de descubrirle fuera de su Sala Común a esas horas, éste fuese Percy. Seguramente su compañero le dejaría ir sin muchos problemas tras regañarle severamente y amenazarle con avisar a McGonagall, Oliver sabía cómo manejarle y casi siempre salía ileso de sus encontronazos.

Por suerte, no se encontró con nadie de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no se libró de una buena reprimenda, ya que la señora Gorda sustituyó a Percy y le gritó de lo lindo al verle llegar a esas horas para molestarla cuando ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormida.

Ya dentro de la Torre reparó en que no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común, el fuego estaba a punto de apagarse y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, así que se dispuso a subir a su cuarto lo más sigilosamente posible cuando una fuerte respiración le sorprendió.

Oliver descubrió que la Sala Común no estaba tan vacía como creía, al ver a Katie Bell acurrucada en un sillón cercano a la chimenea.

Estaba plácidamente dormida y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al contemplar la extraña posición en la que la chica se había colocado.

Pensó que lo más correcto sería subirla en brazos hasta su habitación sin despertarla, pero cuando ya se iba a inclinar para alzarla recordó que los chicos tenían prohibida la entrada a las habitaciones de sus compañeras, y que sí lo hacía activaría el sistema de alarma y despertaría a todo Gryffindor.

Pero Katie no podía quedarse allí a dormir, podría subirla a su cuarto dejarle su cama y dormir él en el sofá. Aunque sus compañeros de habitación armarían un buen escándalo al descubrirla allí a la mañana siguiente.

Así que desecho esa idea también.

Quizás lo más sensato sería despertarla y que fuera ella misma por su propio pie hasta su cuarto, pero a Oliver ni se le pasó por la cabeza, Katie se veía tan serena mientras dormía, no quería romper esa paz que la rodeaba.

De manera que la tapó con su jersey, que en la chica casi parecía una manta, y le acarició el pelo con ternura. Permitiéndole continuar tranquilamente en el mundo de los sueños.


	3. III

El gélido viento que mecía los árboles más cercanos al campo de Quidditch la estaba despeinando por completo.

Katie se envolvió aún más entre su ropa de abrigo y se estremeció. Sin embargo el viento que soplaba sobre las gradas del campo, no fue el culpable.

Aun recordaba, cómo si estuviera viviéndolo otra vez, el frío que la inundo por completo cuando los Dementores bajaron al partido. Había sido horrible, no le extrañaba que Harry se hubiera desmayado, si ella estuviera tan cerca de alguno de esos seres tendría la misma reacción.

Suerte que habían actuado deprisa e impidieron que Harry se precipitase contra el suelo, a la distancia que se encontraba la caída hubiera sido letal.

Al fin las puertas del túnel que lleva a los vestuarios se abren y Katie ve como Oliver sale del campo cabizbajo.

Se apresura a bajar las escaleras a grandes zancadas, quiere alcanzarle.

—Oliver. —Le llama.

El chico se gira y se sorprende al encontrarla allí, pero no hace ningún comentario al respeto.

Lleva el pelo mojado, así que supone que desde que termino el partido ha estado martirizándose bajo las duchas, de manera que decide bromear con el tema para intentar animarle.

—Los gemelos comentaron que planeabas ahogarte en las duchas, me alegra ver que no te lo has tomado en serio. —Le sonríe, pero Oliver no muta su expresión.

—¿Qué tal está Harry? —Le dice, preocupado.

—Se recuperará. —Afirma ella. —Ha soportado cosas peores.

—Me alegro.

Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y comienza a andar.

—¡Oliver! —Dice de nuevo.

Él se para y vuelve a girarse.

—Es solo un partido.

Oliver compone una amarga sonrisa.

—No es solo un partido.

Le da la espalda y esta vez Katie no intenta volver a detenerle y le permite abandonar el campo de Quidditch.

Se aferra con fuerza a su bufanda de Gryffindor. No sabe porque, pero el triste tono de voz con el que Oliver le ha respondido ha vuelto a instalar esa horrible sensación de desesperanza, que sintió horas antes con los Dementores, en su corazón.


	4. IV

Le sorprende que no haya comenzado a llorar todavía.

Está tan contento que incluso les permitiría a los gemelos que le escogieses como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos.

Quiere correr hacia Harry y darle un estrujón, de esos que te fracturan tres o cuatro costillas. Ha demostrado que no por nada es el mejor buscador que Gryffindor ha visto en toda su historia.

Han ganado la Copa, al fin. Su preciada y anhelada Copa.

Toda su vida había soñado con ese momento y ahora que está pasando, le resulta casi imposible creérselo.

A unos pocos metros de distancia de donde él se encuentra sosteniendo la Copa, con una delicadeza propia de quién sujeta un bebé, Fred y George hacen una extraña danza alrededor de Harry coreando su nombre, mientras que Alicia y Angelina se abrazan exhaustas pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Katie, por su parte, está parada frente a ellos aun con su escoba en la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Oliver ni siquiera se lo piensa dos veces antes de avanzar hacia ella como un autómata, obligarla a soltar la escoba y envolverla en un eufórico abrazo.

La cazadora tarda un rato en reaccionar pero enseguida corresponde a la muestra de afecto de Oliver con una pequeña risa.

El chico no comprende que es lo que está pasando, pero ahí abrazado a Katie rodeado de los gritos de júbilo del resto del equipo se descubre, quizás por primera vez en su vida, feliz. Única y exclusivamente feliz.

Tan ensimismado está en ese pensamiento que apenas se da cuenta cuando George le quita la Copa.

Él está bien tal y como está, con la Copa o sin ella en su mano, abrazado a Katie.

—Enhorabuena Capitán. —Le dice la chica en medio del abrazo.

Y ante esas palabras casi susurradas a su oído sonríe sin apenas darse cuenta. Sonríe como fue incapaz de sonreír en todo el curso.


	5. V

Mortífagos.

El grito de la bruja que llegó corriendo al campamento con la noticia le heló la sangre y le puso alerta.

Tenía que salir pitando de allí, encontrar a su padre cerciorarse de que estaba bien y regresar a casa, sanos y salvos.

No tenía ni idea de que hacían los mortífagos en el Mundial de Quidditch, ni le interesaba en aquellos momentos.

Lo principal era ponerse a cubierto y dejar que los empleados del Ministerio se encargasen de la situación, los aurores eran los únicos magos capacitados para hacer frente a una horda de seguidores de El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado, a pesar de que él acaba de dejar Hogwarts, no estaba capacitado siquiera para arrebatarles la varita, los mortífagos manejaban magia oscura muy peligrosa.

En el cielo estrellado se alzó la Marca Tenebrosa y el pánico se apoderó del campamento.

Oliver alzó su varita y esquivando a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino, corrió en busca de su padre.

¿Por qué se habría alejado de su tienda? ¿Acaso sus ansias por toparse con algún jugador del equipo Irlandés eran tan grandes que ni siquiera había pensado en su padre cuando decidió fugarse a hurtadillas?

Debería estar sumamente preocupado por él, solo le rezaba a Merlín porque no le hubiera pasado nada.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de que estaba a punto de chocar con una chica hasta que se vio en el suelo con una larga melena castaña tapándole la visión. Suelta una maldición y se incorpora rápidamente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo una voz femenina. —No miraba por donde iba…—De pronto se calló y Oliver cayó en la cuenta de que la conocía.

—¡Katie!

—¡Oliver!

La chica, aliviada al reconocerle, se lanzó a los brazos de su antiguo capitán.

Por como temblaba Oliver comprendió que estaba sumamente aterrorizada.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó automáticamente.

—Me he perdido—Confesó. —Estaba con mi amiga Leanne y sus primos celebrando la victoria cuando comenzó un incendio en nuestro campamento. —Se estremeció al recordarlo. —Eran mortífagos, todo se volvió un completo caos, perdí a Leanne y eche a correr lo más deprisa y lejos que pude. —Oliver la apretó con fuerza, intentando calmar sus temblores.

—Tranquila. Encontraremos a Leanne, yo también me he separado de mi grupo, pero sé que estarán bien, tanto los tuyos como los míos. —Dijo intentando sonar convencido.

Un desgarrador chillido logró sobresaltarles, Katie se separó de Oliver y tomo su varita.

Oliver sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al descubrir al hombre que les había alquilado el lugar para acampar y a toda su familia levitar boca abajo por los aires.

Katie ahogo un grito de terror.

Oliver la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección contraria.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero Katie permanecía estática en su sitio, incapaz de apartar la vista de los muggles que flotaban frente a ella.

Oliver le dio un fuerte tirón intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Katie!

Ella se giró y le miró angustiada, Oliver intentó mantener la calma.

—Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto Katie. —Ella aferró fuertemente su mano, Oliver le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. —Y no pienso soltarte hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro.

Katie asintió y al fin sus pies parecieron responderle.


	6. VI

Apenas puede reprimir sus ganas de saltar y ponerse a bailar de la alegría. Aunque una de las calles principales del Callejón Diagon no sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

Acaba de reunirse con uno de los representantes del Puddlemere United. Tras múltiples pruebas, momentos en los que creyó perder la esperanza, más de un encontronazo con alguna que otra blugger y demasiadas reuniones interminables y soporíferas después, lo había logrado.

Había firmado su primer contrato como jugador de Quidditch profesional. De momento solo era el guardián suplente, pero en nada debutaría en algún importante partido. Verían de la pasta que estaba hecho y le nombrarían titular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era un sueño hecho realidad, y pensar que toda su obsesión había empezado aquella vez que con tan solo 12 años jugó su primer partido de Quidditch oficial con el equipo de Gryffindor. ¡Se había desmayado nada más comenzar!

Pero en cuanto se despertó en la enfermería, no lo dudó ni un segundo, a pesar de estar completamente adolorido lo supo, era amor a primera vista.

Se moría de ganas de enviarle una lechuza a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo contándoles la buena nueva.

Por las cartas de Angelina, sabía que la cazadora había recogido su testigo como capitana con ilusión y casi más ansias que él mismo. Pero por las noticas que le llegan por parte de Alicia, las cosas no pintaban tan bien, el nuevo guardián, que resultó ser Ron Weasley, sufría un miedo escénico atroz, Harry era castigado continuamente por la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se perdía la mitad de los entrenamientos. Por no hablar de que los gemelos en su última carta habían dejado caer que Angelina comenzaba a estar un poco desquiciada, tanto que hasta echaban de menos su entrenamientos en plena madrugada.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Katie, le gustaría poder compartir con ella el ansiado momento de felicidad que estaba viviendo, pero no había recibido tantas lechuzas de la chica como del resto de sus compañeros. La última vez que la había visto fue en los mundiales, y con todo el caos provocado por los mortífagos apenas tuvo tiempo de poder mantener una conversación medianamente decente con ella.

Y realmente lo lamentaba, Katie le caía muy bien, y en más de una ocasión cuando sentía añoranza de su época en Hogwarts, la imagen de su antigua cazadora era la primera que acudía a su mente.

Quizás podría escribirle una carta contándole la nueva noticia, sería una buena excusa para saber algo de ella y recuperar el contacto.

Porque sinceramente, necesitaba una dosis, aunque fuera muy pequeña, de Katie Bell en su vida. Casi tanto como subirse a su escoba y jugar un buen partido de Quidditch.


	7. VII

A medida que iba leyendo la carta de Oliver, su enfado iba en aumento.

Después de que el chico la encontrase perdida el día del ataque en los Mundiales, ella se esperaba otra reacción por su parte.

Se había portado como un perfecto caballero con ella, si Katie no se hubiera encontrado de sopetón con él, a saber lo que le hubiera pasado. Se encargó de protegerla, de impedir que le diera un ataque de pánico y de ayudar en la búsqueda de Leanne. Además aun podía recordar sus palabras con perfecta claridad, tan preocupado por ella, tan decidio a impedir que le pasase nada malo.

Pero el caos pasó y cada uno siguió con su vida, a pesar de que Katie guardaba le secreta esperanza de que Oliver también hubiera sentido todo lo que ella sintió aquella noche en cuanto sus manos quedaron entrelazadas. Pero ninguna lechuza procedente de la casa de Oliver se posó en el alfeizar de su ventana lo que quedaba de verano.

Y para una que recibe, Oliver se limita solamente a hablar de Quidditch y su nuevo contrato.

Con la cantidad de cosas serias que están ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, Oliver sólo se centra en escobas, aros y pelotas de cuero.

Harry asegura que Voldemort ha regresado y que fue el causante de la muerte de Cedric, Hogwarts ha sido tomado "discretamente" por el Ministerio, han formado un club clandestino para aprender hechizos de defensa porque Umbridge se niega a creer a Harry y desde el Profeta han comenzado una campaña para desprestigiar a su amigo y a Dumbledore.

Pero Oliver parece que solo conoce la palabra Quidditch.

Katie ya empieza a cansarse, ella también disfruta como una enana subiéndose a una escoba y jugando un partido, pero lo de Oliver ya es pasarse.

¿Por qué le aguanta esas cosas? ¡Ah, sí! Porque está colada por él. ¡En menudos líos se mete ella sola!


	8. VIII

Todavía le tiemblan las manos cuando las posa en el manillar de la puerta. Aun no podía creer lo que los gemelos le habían contado ¿Katie hechizada? Era una completa locura ¿Quién iba a querer hacerle daño a Katie?

Pero debía de haber sido algo muy grave, si la habían traslado a San Mungo inmediatamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo le dijeron los gemelos que llevaba internada ya? ¿Una semana? ¿Y por qué él no se había enterado antes? ¡Se preocupaba por ella como él que más!

Aunque no lo demostrase muy a menudo.

Katie está dormida, o al menos eso parece, su pelo castaño está desparramado por la almohada y su rostro transmite una agradable sensación de paz. Aunque los cortes de sus brazos inciten a pensar lo contrario.

Según lo que Fred y George le han contado, Katie fue al baño de las Tres Escobas y cuando volvió portaba un extraño collar, que se empeñaba en llevar al castillo enseguida. Por lo que les había dicho Leanne, la chica no reaccionaba ante nada y posteriormente los sanadores confirmaron lo que todos temían. Estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius.

Oliver apretó los puños con fuerza y contuvo un grito de rabia. Había hechizado a Katie con una imperdonable, suerte que tenía y dentro de lo que cabía le había tocado una de las más leves, pero ¿Y sí hubiera sido peor?

¿Y sí hubiera perdido a Katie?

Estiro su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de la chica, casi como si quisiera acariciarlo, pero inmediatamente la retiro.

No tenía derecho alguno a tocar a Katie, ni siquiera tenía derecho a estar allí. Llevaba meses sin preocuparse por ella, meses sin mandarle una triste lechuza o atreverse a pasarse por Hogsmade y hacerle una visita. Meses. ¿Acaso pretendía borrar todo de un plumazo con una simple visita al hospital?

Era culpa suya ese distanciamiento entre ambos, así que tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

Él mismo había decidido poner tierra de por medio entre los dos, ya que comenzaba a sentir algo más que una amistad por la chica.

Lo cuál a veces le resultaba un tanto ridículo, esa clase de sentimientos nacían con el contacto, en el día a día y él desde que había dejado la escuela había visto a Katie en contadas ocasiones ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de ella así?

Pero como su abuelo le había repetido en más de una ocasión, el amor no atendía lógica alguna. Y estaba claro que ese era su caso.

Decidió que su tiempo de visita debía terminar y dándole la espalda a la chica se volvió para abrir la puerta, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y se acercándose de nuevo a ella, atreviéndose al fin a brindarle aquella caricia, susurró:

—En cuanto salgas de aquí hablaremos Katie, pero para ello primero tienes que ponerte bien ¿De acuerdo? Debes recuperarte. Necesito que lo hagas.


	9. IX

Hace tiempo que está despierta, pero se ha negado a abrir los ojos. Teme que al hacerlo descubra que no hay nadie en su habitación y que todo ha sido una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Pero en cuanto nota una áspera mano deslizarse por su mejilla, su corazón da un vuelco.

No está soñando, Oliver está allí con ella. Ha ido a visitarla.

—En cuanto salgas de aquí hablaremos Katie, pero para ello primero tienes que ponerte bien ¿De acuerdo? Debes recuperarte. Necesito que lo hagas. —Le susurra antes de retirar la mano de su rostro.

Katie se estremece al oír las palabras de su antiguo capitán, suerte que él ya ha retirado su mano y no ha podido sentirlo.

Sabe lo que esas palabras significan, conoce a Oliver lo suficiente como para saberlo. Es la declaración más romántica que puede pronunciar el chico.

Pero a Katie le vale, lleva años esperando un momento como aquel, casi había perdido la esperanza.

La desesperación y el anhelo con el que Oliver ha dicho esas palabras y la devoción con la que ha tocado su mejilla, le bastan y le sobran.

No hay bombones, champagne, poemas recitados entre susurros bajo la luz de la luna, ni apasionados besos mientras les empapa la lluvia ¿Pero y qué?

Oliver siente lo mismo que ella, qué más da que este postrada en una cama de hospital. Es el momento más dulce y romántico de su vida, suficiente como para levantarse de un salto e ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo para lanzarse a abrazar a Oliver, como siempre ha deseado hacer.

Abre los ojos de golpe y la claridad de la habitación le molesta un poco, pero no le importa, tiene algo mejor que hacer que quejarse.

—¿Oliver? —Pregunta.

Pero no recibe respuesta alguna, se ha marchado. Al más puro estilo Wood, todo sea dicho.

Katie bufa por lo bajo, para una vez que Oliver consigue pensar en algo que no está única y exclusivamente relacionado con el Quidditch, resulta que huye en cuanto tiene ocasión.

¡Pues no va a librarse de ella! Él mismo lo ha dicho, cuando se recupere hablaran.

Pues que se vaya preparando, porque ya empieza a sentirse un poco mejor.


	10. X

Oliver siempre se ha considerado un hombre de palabra. Puede decir que contra viento y marea, siempre ha cumplido con su deber, ya sea dentro del Quidditch o en diferentes terrenos de la vida. Pero esta vez no ha podido cumplir con lo prometido y está terriblemente enfadado por ello.

Le debía a Katie una conversación, a Katie y a él, se lo había prometido en San Mungo mientras su amiga descansaba y se recuperaba de las lesiones causadas por aquel collar. Había estado semanas planeando frente al espejo que iba a decirle y como iba a hacerlo.

Se había enterada gracias al hermano de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Sanador del hospital, que Katie había recibido del alta y estaba más que preparado para citarla en Hogsmade y hablarle de sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos, pero algo que no había previsto le impidió poder sincerarse al fin con su antigua cazadora.

La guerra.

No era ningún secreto, al menos para Oliver que siempre había creído en las palabras de Harry, que la batalla por el control del mundo mágico comenzaría antes de lo esperado. Pero no esperaba que les golpease con tanta violencia en tan poco tiempo.

Dumbledore había muerto, Snape se había apoderado de Hogwarts, el Ministerio estaba bajo el mandato de Voldemort y varios hijos de muggles así como amigos suyos, como los gemelos Weasley, se encontraba fugados por temor a las represarías del nuevo régimen.

Él por su parte, a pesar de que no dudaría ni cinco segundo en correr al lado de Harry y luchar por él si se lo pedía, estaba logrando mantenerse al margen.

O al menos eso creía.

Jamás olvidará el día en el que aquellos dos hombres de siniestro aspecto y sonrisa macabra se aparecieron en el entrenamiento.

Tenían la orden de detenerle y llevarle al Ministerio, debía ser interrogado. Pues sospechaban que mantenía el contacto con el Indeseable Número Uno, para él más conocido como Harry.

El interrogatorio fue una de las peores experiencias por las que Oliver había tenido que pasar en su vida. La mujer que se encargó de acribillarle a preguntas era la persona más irritante que había conocido nunca, por sus ojos de sapo y su obsesión por el color rosa, logro deducir que se trataría de aquella profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de la que Angelina le había hablado. Al tener un estatus de sangre envidiable, palabras de la arpía de rosa, Oliver quedó libre el mismo día. A pesar de cabrear un poco al personal del Ministerio por no poder aportar nada de luz en cuanto al paradero de Harry.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el Ministerio, le llamó la atención uno nuevo grupo de detenidos que estaba llegando en aquel mismo instante a la sala de interrogatorios. Entre ellos reconoció al instante a una alterada Katie.

Gritó su nombre e intento correr hacia ella, pero dos fuertes pares de brazos lograron impedírselo y le precipitaron con violencia hacia una de las salidas.

Pero Katie había logrado escucharle y alzó la vista clavando los ojos en su dirección. Varios carroñeros se precipitaron hacia ella impidiéndole también correr hacia él.

Lo último que vio Oliver antes de ser introducido a la fuerza en uno de los ascensores fue a Katie pataleando en el aire mientras clamaba su nombre.

Mientras la impotencia por no poder ayudarla, o simplemente correr a abrazarla, se apoderaba de él.


	11. XI

En cuanto recibe el mensaje de Neville Longbottom, Katie no lo duda ni un segundo, se va a Hogwarts a luchar.

Leanne se comunica con ella a los pocos minutos de que haya recibido el aviso de su compañero, su amiga también está rumbo a la escuela.

Un fuerte sentimiento de decisión se apodera de ella, es ahora o nunca. Sabe que posiblemente aquella noche se libre la última batalla de la guerra entre ambos bandos del mundo mágico, pero no tiene miedo. Es probable que esa noche muchas de las personas que aprecia y conoce o incluso ella misma perezcan por oponerse al régimen del Señor Tenebroso, pero irónicamente, nunca se había sentido tan vida.

Se permite pensar en Oliver durante unos segundos. En cuanto su capitán se entere de la noticia, correrá raudo y veloz a enfrentarse a quién ose amenazar Hogwarts. Y pensar en Oliver le preocupa a la vez que la impacienta.

Nunca llegaron a hablar después de que recibiera el alta en San Mungo, la guerra había estallado y era demasiado peligroso. Una vez llegaron a encontrarse en el Ministerio, ella iba a ser interrogada y él salía de su propio interrogatorio, quiso correr hacia él y abrazarle como si su vida dependiera de ello, quizás con aquel simple gesto pudiera transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él, ahorrarse su charla y encontrar un poquito de luz al final del túnel que era su vida, y la de cualquier bruja o mago mestizo como ella, en esos momentos.

Pero los carroñeros que la había apresado no le permitieron moverse ni un mísero milímetro. Oliver también peleo contra sus captores, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que de un fuerte empujón le metieron en uno de los ascensores.

Si Katie logró mantenerse serena en el interrogatorio, fue gracias a ese efímero momento en el que su mirada había coincidido con la del chico.

Y ahora volverían a verse, aunque no en las condiciones que Katie esperaba. Y quizás no sería el momento oportuno, pero nadie podría saber que destino les aguardaría esa noche, de modo que Katie se hizo una promesa.

Tenía que encontrar a Oliver como fuera y decirle de una vez por todas lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de él, y escuchar lo mismo saliendo de sus labios.

Si no sobrevivía a esa noche, al menos moriría con la certeza de que Oliver conocería al fin su secreto.

* * *

**N.A:** _Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi Musa estaba de vacaciones... Agradezco enormemente vuestros reviews, espero no tardar mucho en subir la siguiente viñeta :)_


	12. XII

Esa maldición ha estado cerca, piensa Oliver mientras se resguarda tras una de las, casi completamente derribas, gradas del campo de Quidditch de la escuela.

Suerte que tiene unos reflejos envidiables.

El panorama no pinta nada bien, ni para él ni para la chica de Ravenclaw que está peleando a su lado ¿Cómo era su nombre? Cree recordar que comenzaba por la letra M, ¿Marlene, Margaret, Moira? No lo sabe.

Aunque la verdad no le parece que sea muy relevante, como la cosa siga así los dos van acabaran muertos antes de que la chica le repita como se llama.

—Mierda—Se queja de pronto su compañera—Estamos rodeados.

Oliver suelta una maldición por lo bajo.

—¿Y los demás?

La chica niega con la cabeza—No les veo.

Oliver traga saliva. No puede morir ahora.

—Quizás si lográsemos desviar su atención hacia otro lado. —Piensa en voz alta— Podríamos escapar.

La Ravenclaw se muerde el labio.

—Podría ser una opción.

Sin embargo a Oliver no le suena muy confiada. Maldita sea, se dice, va a morir. ¡Pero no puede morir! No ahora que las cosas parecen estar a punto de cambiar, no cuando ha conseguido cumplir su sueño de ser jugador profesional de Quidditch y al fin es capaz de reconocer lo que siente por Katie en voz alta ¡Ni hablar!

—Tenemos que salir de esta—Le dice. —No podemos rendirnos, he de encontrar a la chica que me gusta y decirle que la quiero antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Confiesa—Puede ser mi última oportunidad, no puedo desaprovecharla.

La chica le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y no sé te ocurrió un mejor momento?

Oliver no puede hacer más que darle la razón, tenía que haberse atrevido a despertarla aquel día en San Mungo…

—¡Wood, cuidado! —Le grita la chica que está a su lado, cortando inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Lamentablemente, su grito de advertencia llega demasiado tarde, Oliver nota una dolorosa corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo antes de precipitarse al suelo con violencia.

Y entonces parece que el mundo deja de girar durante unos instantes.

—¡Wood! —Repite su compañera, y a pesar de que está agachada a su lado, a Oliver le parece que se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia.

La corriente eléctrica vuelve a sacudirle, Oliver cierra los ojos, le duele.

—Wood ni se te ocurra desmayarte —Le exige—¡Por Merlín, Wood no lo hagas! Tienes que encontrar a esa chica y decirle lo que sientes.

Sí, debe encontrar a Katie, pero le duele, le duele mucho.

—¡Wood!

Antes de que la oscuridad le rodee Oliver recuerda algo.

Morag, se llamaba Morag.


	13. XIII

Ha terminado, no puede creérselo.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor y tantas muertes al fin se ha acabado. Harry ha vencido a Voldemort, la guerra ha terminado los mortífagos han huido, han ganado.

Es casi como un sueño.

Si fuera por todas las personas inocentes que han perdido la vida durante la batalla, Katie casi podría ponerse a bailar en medio del destrozado Gran Comedor.

Leanne, está a su lado en una camilla, cuando las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido se adentraron en la escuela fue arrollada por un grupo de arañas gigantes, por suerte está bien y solo ha sufrido un par de magulladuras, según uno de los sanadores recién enviados por San Mungo al lugar de los hechos, se pondrá bien.

Aquello logra aliviarla un poco, pero aun así no se tranquiliza del todo. No sabe nada de Oliver, no lo encontró durante la pelea y cuando ha preguntado por él nadie ha sabido decirle nada.

Y se teme lo peor, sabe que su capitán es un hueso duro de roer pero los mortífagos no le dieron tregua a nadie, una de sus víctimas incluso ha sido Fred ¡Fred Weasley! Apenas puede siquiera digerirlo, era una buena persona, un gran amigo y un mago excelente, los Weasley no merecen ese castigo ¿Qué será de George sin él?

Es una verdadera tragedia, solo le pide a Merlín que Oliver no pase a ser un nombre más en la lista de caídos esa noche.

Porque, sinceramente, no soportaría perderlo, es más, el mero hecho de pensar que nunca podrá volver a verla la está destrizando por dentro.

Y tiene unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar, pero se niega a hacerlo, no debe perder la esperanza.

—¿Katie? —Le dice una voz masculina, alejándola de sus pensamientos.

Cuando levanta la vista para responder a su interlocutor se encuentra con uno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Dean Thomas.

—Dean, me alegro de verte ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Estás herido?

Dean niega con la cabeza—. Estoy bien, estaba buscando a una amiga, quiero asegurarme de que no le ha pasado nada ¿Tú que tal estás? ¿Y Leanne?

—Yo estoy bien, un par de rasguños, nada grave. Leanne solo necesita un poco de reposo, pero se recuperara—Le responde.

Dean se alegra por ellas y se despide, dispuesto a seguir buscando a su amiga, pero antes Katie decide preguntarle si ha visto a Oliver por algún lado, para su desgracia la respuesta es negativa.

Katie comienza a preocuparse seriamente.

—Perdona — Dice una chica acercándose rápidamente a ella y a la camilla en la que descansa su amiga—. No he podido evitar escucharte hablar con Thomas ¿El Oliver que buscas, por casualidad, no será Oliver Wood?

El corazón de Katie comienza a martillear fuertemente ante la perspectiva de recibir noticas de Oliver.

—Sí—Responde, rápidamente— ¿Sabes algo de él?

La chica asiente.

—¿Podrías acompañarme?

Katie se muerde el labio y mira a Leanne, el Gran Comedor está repleto de sanadores y justo a su lado está Roger Davis con su hermana, si algo le sucediese a su amiga ellos podrían avisarla.

Tras pedirle a Roger que le eche un ojo a Leanne, Katie sigue a la chica sin dudarlo.

—¿Está bien? —Le pregunta ansiosa—¿Le han herido?

La chica le sonríe ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Lo podrás comprobar por ti misma—Responde—, por cierto me llamo Morag, Morag McDougal.

Katie le estrecha la mano —, Katie Bell.

Morag asiente, como si ya lo supiera.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Katie.

* * *

_**N.A:**_

_Pretendía actualizar antes pero la facultad me tiene esclavizada. Bueno, por lo que parece Oliver no está muerto después de todo (¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si es un encanto) ;)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, la historia se va acercando a su final :)_


	14. XIV

Morag ha cumplido con su palabra, frente a él se encuentra Katie, sana y salva sin ningún rasguño, salvo algún que otro corte superficial, pero intacta.

Suelta todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, sin apenas darse cuenta.

—¿Oliver? —Pregunta ella, un tanto abrumada.

Oliver supone que será porque tiene todo su torso vendando y su ojo izquierdo probablemente esté más hinchado de lo considerado como normal.

—Hola Katie.

Y sin mediar palabra alguna la chica se lanza a sus brazos, Oliver protesta un poco, le duele. Según los sanadores tiene un par de costillas rotas, así que el abrazo tan impetuoso que Katie acaba de darle no ha sido precisamente como un bálsamo, pero Oliver aun así no la suelta. Después de todo al fin la ha encontrado así que ¿Qué más da que le duelan sus heridas de guerra un poco más? No piensa soltarla.

—Estaba tan preocupada—Dice de pronto—, Nadie sabía nada de ti, te busqué entre los heridos, le pregunté a los sanadores por ti, pero no eran capaces de darme una respuesta —Se deshace de su abrazo para poder mirarle a la cara —¿Qué ha pasado?

Oliver frunce el ceño, por lo que Morag le ha contado un grupo de mortífagos logró rodearles y para su desgracia consiguieron ensañarse con él de lo lindo, pero por suerte un grupo de Huffelpuff andaba por la zona y consiguieron sacarles de allí a tiempo. Al parecer Morag temió que le hubiera pasado algo más grave, no era capaz de recobrar el conocimiento.

Pero no le apetecía contarle a Katie la odisea que había vivido durante la batalla, ahora que ella estaba con él, tenían que tratar otros asuntos más importantes.

—El campo de Quidditch tenía demasiados flancos abiertos—Responde, abreviando.

Sin embargo a Katie no parece agradarle su respuesta, ya que le da un puñetazo en el hombro, Oliver deja escapar un quejido.

—¡Por Merlín Katie! Que estoy herido, ten un poco de consideración.

—¿Qué tenga un poco de consideración? —Repite ella, altera—¡Consideración! Si no hubieras estado en el maldito campo de Quidditch no estarías herido Oliver ¿A quién diantres se le ocurre salir a pelear allí? ¡No era una zona segura!

—Como si hubiera alguna zona segura en el castillo—La interrumpe.

—¡Has puesto tu vida en peligro por el Quidditch! Siempre el Quidditch, eres un imbécil Oliver—Continúa ella, ignorando su intervención. —¿Acaso no sabes pensar en otra cosa?

Oliver bufa, no quiere ponerse a discutir con Katie precisamente en ese momento y además por algún tan ridículo, él solo acudió a donde necesitaban más apoyo contra los mortífagos ¿Qué resultó ser que eran en el campo de Quidditch? ¡Casualidad! Katie no tiene por qué ponerse así, aunque lo parezca su vida no gira en torno al deporte mágico. Y desde luego que sí es capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Es más, esa otra cosa está en esos mismos momentos delante de él con los brazos en la cintura gritándole por estupideces.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Le espeta— Oliver he muerto miles de millones de veces hoy pensando en lo que podría haberte pasado, y tú te quedas ahí quieto y callado, sin ser capaz de admitir la tremenda estupidez que pudo haberte costado la vida.

El creciente enfado de Oliver desaparece de pronto ¿Qué Katie ha muerto miles de millones de veces hoy al preocuparse por él? Una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

—¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?

—Cuando te enfadas estás muy guapa.

Katie enmudece de pronto y sus mejillas adoptan un gracioso color rosado. Oliver se arma de valor, es ahora o nunca.

—Katie, yo también estaba terriblemente preocupado por ti. Temía que algo pasase y que no pudiera encontrarte y decirte algo que llevo bastante tiempo planeando contarte—, Hace una breve pausa y toma un poco de aire— En cuanto desperté lo primero que le dije a Morag fue que te buscara y que te trajese hasta aquí. Verás Katie, yo…, yo…—Se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso, lo ha ensayado en su casa demasiadas veces frente al espejo, pero confesar lo que siente delante de Katie, a la hora de la verdad, es más duro de lo que parece. —¡Por los calzones de Merlin! Katie, yo…, tú…

—Lo sé—Le corta ella de pronto.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunta desorientado—¿Qué sabes?

—Estaba despierta, en San Mungo aquel día —Confiesa.

Oliver abre la boca, completamente sorprendido — ¿Y no me dijiste nada? — Suelta una pequeña risa — Podrías haberme dicho Katie, así me ahorraría un par de dolores de cabeza.

—No te iba a pasar nada por aguantarte un poco más, yo llevo años así.

Oliver la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Qué lleva años así? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Le ha gustado a Katie durante todo este tiempo?

—Eres un idiota —Dice ella, sonriente como Oliver no la ha visto nunca —Si no estuvieras tan obsesionado con el Quidditch…

Oliver va a protestar pero Katie decide silenciarle con un beso.

Se deja hacer y se permite por unos gloriosos instantes naufragar en el torbellino de emociones que Katie despierta en su interior.

No puede evitar sonreír en mitad del beso y en su fuero interno le da la razón a la chica ¿Cómo ha podido estar tan ciego?


	15. XV

Había pasado ya un año desde aquella fatídica noche en la que Voldemort y sus mortifagos, finalmente, habían sido derrotados.

Un año desde que cada mago y bruja de cualquier rincón del país, podía salir a la calle sin temer que un grupo de despiadados carroñeros se cerniesen sobre ellos y les apresarán por no compartir las ideas de su Señor.

Un año desde que Hogwarts tuvo que ser reconstruido desde sus cimientos, un año de lágrimas por los valientes caídos en batalla, un año de cambios, un año para el recuerdo.

Un año desde que Oliver se había atrevido a besar a Katie postrado en aquella roñosa camilla, olvidando por un instante el horror que se palpaba a su alrededor.

Pero aun así, Oliver sentía que la herida estaba todavía recién abierta.

Mientras observa como la familia Weasley, y especialmente su amigo George, se reúne frente a la tumba de Fred con lágrimas saladas en sus mejillas y una enorme corona de flores al pie de la lápida, un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Esa soleada mañana de Mayo, podría ser Katie acompañada de algún que otro miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor quien depositase flores en su sepulcro y en lugar de los sollozos de la señora Weasley, podría ser el lamento de su madre el que rasgase el aire.

Cuando acudió a la llamada de Lee Jordan dispuesto a unirse a la batalla Oliver era tremendamente consciente de que podría morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aun así no dudo ni un instante en tomar su varita y aparecerse en el lugar.

Gracias a Merlín, no resultó gravemente herido, solamente unas cuantas cicatrices repartidas por su espalda le quedan como recuerdo de la pelea.

Pero por desgracia, las guerras eran guerras y todos los bandos sufrían bajas.

Fred, había resultado ser una de las pérdidas más dolorosas para Oliver. Aun recordaba, como si fuera ayer, los chistes del pelirrojo en pleno entrenamiento, el mal carácter que sacaba a relucir en los partidos y la alegría que solía inundar su rostro cada vez que caía como un tonto en alguna de sus bromas.

A pesar de lo molesto que le resultaba a veces, Fred había llegado a convertirse en un buen amigo.

Nota como unos suaves dedos atrapan su mano, entrelazándolos con los suyos, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se gira se encuentra cara a cara con Katie, tiene los ojos rojos y la nariz colorada. Es evidente que ha estado llorando.

La chica detesta recordar la batalla de Hogwarts, perdió demasiados amigos aquella noche y cada vez que se acercan al cementerio para rendirles homenaje acaba hecha polvo.

—¿Ya has terminado? —Le pregunta.

Katie asiente.

—Acabo de ir a visitar la tumba de Ritchie.

Oliver le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Él no llegó a conocer personalmente a Ritchie Coote, pero por lo que Angelina le ha contado, entró en el equipo poco después de su partida, logrando entablar una sólida y sincera amistad con Katie en apenas un suspiro.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—¿No quieres ir a ver a Fred?

Los ojos de Oliver vuelve a posarse de nuevo en el grupo de pelirrojos reunidos en torno a la tumba de su amigo.

Niega.

—No quiero interrumpir su dolor. Podré venir a contarle las novedades de la liga en otro momento, así podré contarle como nos eliminan en la semifinal por una cantidad ridícula de puntos, seguro que esté donde esté se divertirá un rato riéndose de mí.

Katie esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces deberíamos ir yendo ya hacia el pueblo.

Los dos abandonan el cementerio en silencio, cruzándose por el camino con Lisa Turpin y Terry Boot.

La chica está agachada frente a una tumba, pero Oliver no consigue leer el nombre esculpido sobre ella.

—Es horrible—Comenta Katie, cuando las puertas del cementerio comienzan a desaparecer en la lejanía —Ninguno de ellos debería haber muerto, ninguno.

Oliver no puede evitar estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—Al menos tú no estás entre ellos—Continúa—No sé qué haría si también tuviese que llevar flores a tu tumba.

Oliver frena en seco y deposita un suave beso en la frente de la chica.

—No pienses en eso—Le dice.

—Es difícil no hacerlo.

Lo sabe, lo sabe de sobra. En más de una ocasión se ha despertado de golpe en mitad de la noche. Pesadillas en las que encuentra el cadáver de Katie sobre un charco de sangre en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, no dejan de perseguirle.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tomar unas Cervezas de Mantequilla antes de irnos.

Katie está de acuerdo, ambos continúan su camino hacia el pueblo en silencio, pero sus pensamientos aún continúan tras las altas puertas de hierro que custodian el cementerio.


	16. XVI

Nada podría borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Oliver en aquellos instantes.

El Puddlemere United, había ganado la final de la Copa de Quidditch de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña. Sus contrincantes estaban poniéndolo muy difícil, pero a apenas unos escasos minutos del final del encuentro la buscadora del equipo, Wilda Griffiths una veterana de aquellas competiciones, había atrapado la snitch sobre la cabeza del árbitro.

Oliver, que estaba bastante ocupado en esos momentos intentando parar un tanto, temió que el estadio se cayera sobre sus cimientos en cuanto el público comprendió que era lo que acababa de suceder en el terreno de juego y los gritos de júbilo comenzaron a expandirse por el aire.

La capitana del equipo de las Catapultas de Caerphilly, sus rivales, tiro con rabia su bate de golpeadora al comprender que habían perdido la Copa por tan mísera diferencia de puntos que trajo consigo que Wilda atrapase la snitch.

El resto del equipo estaba eufórico, es más, a Oliver le pareció ver a su entrenador; un anciano y robusto hombre con callos en las manos de sus días como cazador, ancha nariz, porte terrorífico y algún que otro canoso pelo saliéndole por las orejas, llorar a moco tendido sobre el hombro de uno de los cazadores de reserva en pleno banquillo.

Notó un fuerte manotazo sobre su espalda y cuando se giró se topó con uno de los cazadores de las Catapultas, portaba una triste sonrisa en su rostro pero le tendía la mano en un gesto amistoso.

—Buen partido—Dijo dándole un fuerte apretón—, Enhorabuena por la victoria.

—Gracias—Respondió sonriente—Si no fuera porque Wilda encontró la snitch antes que vuestro buscador, probablemente ahora mismo los vencedores seríais vosotros. No me dejabais descansar apenas, tenías la obsesión de colarme el quaffle por todos los aros.

El hombre río con ganas.

—No te creas, chico —Reconoció— Hubieran entrado más de los que entraron, pero no pensabas permitirlo. Eres bastante bueno, te espera un prometedor futuro en este deporte.

Oliver hincho el pecho con orgullo ante las palabras de su rival.

—¡Oliver! —Escuchó que gritaba una voz femenina.

Ver a Katie ahí parada, junto a los demás familiares de los jugadores hizo que recordarse aquella vez en Hogwarts cuando el equipo de Gryffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch y un agradable sensación se apoderó de su pecho.

Despidiéndose rápidamente de su interlocutor, fue corriendo hacia ella.

Y envolviéndola en un gran abrazo la alzó por los aires haciéndola girar.

—¡Bájame! —Le gritó entre risas—Voy a marearme.

Oliver la deposito con delicadeza sobre el césped.

—¡Hemos ganado!

Katie sonrió.

—Estaba claro, con el nuevo guardián del equipo lo raro sería no haber conseguido llevarse la copa.

—Pues durante el partido he tenido mis dudas, me han marcado demasiados tantos

—No digas tonterías Oliver, tampoco han sido tantos.

Oliver le revuelve el pelo.

—Eso lo dices tú porque me ves con buenos ojos.

Una sonriente Wilda llega corriendo hacia ellos y con un grito de alegría pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Oliver. La pequeña snitch aún está dentro de su puño, intentando liberarse.

—Excelente partido, Wood.

—Lo mismo digo, técnicamente la victoria ha sido obra tuya.

Wilda se quita méritos enseguida.

—Sin vuestro trabajo aunque hubiera atrapado la escurridiza pelota dorado, no hubieramos ganado.

—Creo que exageras.

—Aparte de guapo, modesto.

Katie da un pequeño carraspeo, no le gusta como se está comportando esa mujer con Oliver.

Wilda repara inmediatamente en su presencia y sonriendo se aparta rápidamente de Oliver.

El chico oculta una risita.

—Luego alguno del equipo iremos a celebrar la victoria en el pub del pueblo, deberías unirte Wood, por supuesto tu encantadora mujer también está invitada—Aclara, dedicándole a Katie un guiño, marchándose tan rápido como ha llegado.

Es entonces en cuanto Oliver estalla en carcajadas.

Katie le mira frunciendo el ceño. —¿Y tú de que te ríes?

Oliver intenta excusarse.

—De nada Katie, absolutamente de nada.

Ella bufa.

—Bueno ¿Piensas ir a los vestuarios a cambiarte de una vez? No pretenderás ir a ese pub todo sudado y con tu uniforme—Por su tono de voz Oliver deduce que está molesta, y le verdad es que Katie Bell celosa es una de las cosas que más gracia le causan, pero el carácter de su novia le asusta bastante.

—No voy a ir al pub, tenía pesando tener una celebración más íntima.

Katie se ruboriza ante la insinuación.

—Pero sí—Continúa Oliver—Lo de ir al vestuario a cambiarse es una buena idea.

—Pues date prisa—Responde Katie, cruzándose de brazos.

Oliver se ríe.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Dice antes de seguir el consejo de su novia—Wilda puede no caerte muy bien, pero sabe lo que dice.

Katie le mira alzando una ceja.

—¿Aparte de guapo y modesto ahora eres egocéntrico?

—No, se ha referido a ti como mi mujer.

La chica lo recuerda, y se sonroja al instante.

—Y la verdad, Katie Wood no suena nada mal.


	17. XVII

El portazo que pega Katie al encerrarse en el baño es tan fuerte que las paredes de la casa retumban.

Oliver chasquea la lengua con fastidio, no entiende porque Katie se ha enfadado tanto por un simple comentario.

—Abre la puerta, Kat—Ruega del otro lado—Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oye a Katie farfullar malhumorada, Oliver está seguro de que la joven está acordándose ahora mismo de todo el árbol genealógico de los Wood, y para mal.

—Vete a la mierda —Le espeta.

Oliver se masajea el puente de la nariz, frustrado. George ya le había avisado sobre lo que le esperaba, al parecer Angelina también sufría varios arranques como los de Katie. Pero aun así Oliver no se espera que su mujer se tomase tan en serio un simple comentario como el que acabada de decir.

Además, estaba respondiendo a su pregunta y ella le había pedido que fuera sincero. No comprendía entonces el motivo del enfado de Katie.

—Katie, por favor, deja de comportarte como una cría.

Oliver se arrepiente al segundo de lo que acaba de decir, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Katie abre la puerta de golpe, mirándole con furia.

—¿Ahora soy una cría?

Oliver se muerde el labio, es un bocazas.

—No quería decir eso.

Katie se cruza de brazos. — ¿No?

—Vamos Kat, tienes que reconocer que esto es un poco ridículo, al menos—Responde intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Me has llamado gorda Oliver ¡Gorda!

—Porque tú me has preguntado si lo estabas—Contesta, exasperado.

—Se supone que he de estarlo, imbécil ¡Estoy embarazada!

—¡Por eso mismo!

Katie rueda los ojos y bufa por lo bajo.

—Me duele la espalda, mis tobillos no dejan de hincharse, no me cierran los pantalones, me paso comiendo todo el día comiendo y llorando sin motivo aparente—Le explica—Así que como comprenderás no me siento la bruja más atractiva del mundo precisamente y escucharte decir que sí que consideras que he ganado un par de kilos más no ayuda Oliver.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debía saber yo eso? ¡Me pediste sinceridad!

—¡Pero tenías que mentirme!

—¡Entonces no me pidas que sea sincero Kat! No tiene sentido.

—Eres un insensible Oliver Wood.

Katie vuelve a encerrarse en el baño.

Oliver protesta, pero la mujer hace oídos sordos a su comentario.

¡Malditas hormonas! Piensa.

Aunque lo peor es que aún le quedan 4 meses de embarazo. Será mejor que tenga otra charla con George, solo espera que esta vez resulte más instructiva.


	18. XVIII

**N.A:** _Este será el último capítulo, gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias por seguir las peripecias de Oliver y Katie._

* * *

—Es bastante guapo— Observa Oliver mientras acomoda un poco mejor al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, a su hijo.

Su ía le cuesta bastante asumir el gran significado y responsabilidad que conllevan esas dos simples palabras. Lo único que puede afirmar con certeza es que ese pequeñín que ahora mismo se mueve inquieto sobre él, es lo más importante que le ha sucedido en la vida.

—Ha salido a la madre, claramente—Dice Katie, sonriente, ella tampoco es capaz de creer que el renacuajo que sostiene Oliver sea hijo. Son padres, a partir de ahora la vida les dará un giro completo. No hay ninguna asignatura en Hogwarts que te preparé para ello, pero Katie está segura de que lo harán lo mejor posible, solo hay que ver la cara de tonto que se le queda a Oliver cada vez que mira al bebé. Está segura de que, aunque parezca inverosímil, el cabeza de Quaffle de Oliver será un buen padre. Solo espera que ella tampoco se quede atrás en su recién estrenado papel de madre.

—Deberíamos decidir cómo llamarle, no podemos pasarnos todo la vida llamándole bebé.

Katie suspira, la última vez que abordaron el tema acabaron discutiendo, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

Los nombres que Oliver sugería a Katie le parecían demasiado anticuados, y los que a ella le gustaban, Oliver los consideraba demasiado repipis.

Era una tortura.

—He pensado en algún que otro nombre diferente a los de la otra vez—Reconoce el hombre.

Katie se encoje de hombros, por escucharle tampoco pierde nada, además ella también ha seguido dándole vueltas al tema y cree haber encontrado un buen nombre, o al menos mejor que los que Oliver sugiere.

—Zacharias.

Katie le mira frunciendo el ceño. ¿Zacharias? ¿En serio? Y luego tendrá la cara de decirle que no es un nombre antiguo, suena a bibliotecario entrado en años, en bastantes años.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Oliver al ver su expresión—No es tan malo, creo recordar que había un Zacharías en el equipo de Huffelpuff. Así que podría considerarse un nombre moderno.

Cierto, ahora lo recuerda, Zacharias Smith, formó parte de E.D. No le aguantaba.

—Era un estúpido, no vamos a ponerle su nombre.

—Pero es bonito—Protesta Oliver—Además Zacharias Mumps estableció la primera descripción completa de cómo se jugaba el Quidditch.

Katie le mira alzando una ceja—Así que de eso se trata ¿No? Me niego a que nombres a nuestro hijo de acorde con algún personaje celebre del Quidditch, Oliver. ¡Ves como no puedes pensar en otra cosa!

—¡Sí se pensar en otra cosa! Mira, para que te pongas así ya no te digo ningún otro nombre más de los que tenía pensado.

—¿Estaban relacionados con el Quidditch, verdad?

Oliver enrojece, a Katie no le hace falta que añada nada más.

—Pues yo sí que he pensado un nombre normal, y estoy segura de que nos gustará a los dos—Dice, orgullosa.

—¿Por qué no dejas de presumir y lo dices de una vez por todas, listilla?

Katie sonríe, saboreando la antesala a su revelación.

El pequeño bebé que hasta esos instantes había permanecido ajeno a todo lo que hablaban los adultos, centro su mirada en su madre. Casi como intuyendo que ésta iba a decir algo de suma importancia para su futuro.

—Jack.

—¿Jack?

—Jack.

—¿Jack?

Katie rodó los ojos.

—Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre y decirme que te parece.

—Jack—Dijo de nuevo Oliver ignorando el ruido exasperado que salía de la boca de su mujer—Me gusta—Sentenció, Katie hizo un pequeño gesto de victoria—, Jack Wood. Suena bien.

—Pues claro que suena bien.

—Además—Prosiguió sonriente— si mal no recuerdo el creador de la jugada Starfish and Stick, se llamaba Jack.

Katie bufa y le quita al pequeño Jack de los brazos

—Vamos Jack, dejemos un rato a tu padre un rato a solas. Espero que cuando seas mayor si decides jugar al Quidditch no acabes ni la mitad de loco que él.

—¡Eh! Que no estoy loco.

Katie se echó a reír y sin responder abandonó el salón con el bebé, Oliver nunca cambiaría.

Y era por eso precisamente, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante su marido, por lo que continuaba tan enamorada de él como el primer día.

Casi tanto como cuando era una novata en Gryffindor y vio por primera vez al nuevo guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, aquel chico que había robado su corazón con solo sonreírle.

Y pensar que había tardado tantos años en darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando coloca al pequeño sobre la mesa, dispuesta a comprobar si es necesario cambiarle el pañal, Oliver entra en la cocina y la abraza por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

—Sí se pensar en algo más que en Quidditch, lo sabes. Es más creo que durante todos estos años lo he demostrado.

Por su tono de voz, Katie comprende que el comentario le ha ofendido y se muerde el labio.

—Pero que quisieras ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de algún jugador no ayuda a pensar lo contrario.

Oliver se encoje de hombros.

—Son los nombres con los que he crecido, siempre me gustaron.

Katie se siente un poco culpable. Al fin de cuentas Oliver es jugador de Quidditch profesional, por no hablar de que sabe que su suegro fue durante años árbitro del deporte mágico por excelencia y la madre de Oliver solía llevarle a todos los partidos que podía. Además su abuelo era un fanático de los Montrose Magpies. Oliver ha respirado por y para el Quidditch desde que levantaba un palmo del suelo.

—Podemos ponerle Zacharias de segundo nombre—Sugiere—Jack Zacharias Wood.

Oliver acaricia la cabeza de su hijo, con infinita adoración.

—No está tan mal.

—Solo espero que no se metan con él en la escuela—Bromea ella.

—Y si lo hacen tiene mi permiso para golpearles.

—¡Oliver!

El hombre estalla en carcajadas y Katie no tarda en unírsele. A veces puede sacarla de quicio, pero Merlín sabe que adora a ese estúpido cabeza de Quaffle.

* * *

**NOX.**


End file.
